


Fraternization Policy

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fraternization, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fraternization Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



Daisy rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe we did this,” she said. There were so many reasons why having an affair with Robbie Reyes was a bad idea. So, so many. Not the least of which was that the man was dead, possessed by a demon, and had some sort of holy quest to gain vengeance for the innocents killed. 

“I can’t believe we did this  _ again _ ,” Robbie pointed out. He wasn’t out of breath or sweaty or tired. Fresh as a (pardon the pun) daisy. Unfair. And a side effect of the aforementioned demon.

“We shouldn’t have,” Daisy said. “Fraternization is bad.”

“No, fraternization is distracting,” Robbie said. “When you care about someone on your team, you get emotionally invested, which can make it harder to make dispassionate decisions about them in a combat situation. But you’re lucky in that respect, girlfriend.”

“I’m  _ not  _ your girlfriend,” Daisy felt obligated to say. “How am I lucky? Aside from the obvious.” She leaned up on one elbow to look at her lover. He was beautiful, bronze skin and short dark hair like an inkstain. His eyes were so strange, one hazel and one orange. Strange but beautiful. Every part of him was lean, carved from wood. Skin unscarred, perfect. Except for a few bruises around his collarbone where she’d bitten him a few times in the heat of their passion. Those would fade soon enough. She’d watched him heal bullet wounds in less than an hour.

“I can’t die,” Robbie said. “You’ll never have to pick between my life and a bad guy’s.”

“And you?”

“I pity the asshole who tries to use you against me,” Robbie said. “Look, it’s obvious this thing is going to happen. Besides, we’re not fraternizing.”

“We’re not? What do you call all this, then?” She poked him in the chest several times.

“Oh, that part’s happening,” Robbie said, and he grabbed her poking finger and nipped the very tip, teeth coming down on her skin and sending shivers up her spine. “I just think someone ought to remind you-- I’m not on the team. Not in any paperwork or anything. As far as SHIELD is concerned, I don’t really exist. And when I do, I’m a spiritual adviser.”

“Spiritual adviser? Is that what you are?”

“You sure were praying earlier, girlfriend.”

“I told you, I’m not your girlfriend.”

Robbie rolled her over and rocked his body along hers until he rested in the cradle of her thighs. “Aren’t you?”


End file.
